


Family Ties

by china_shop



Series: Caffrey/Jones future!fic [4]
Category: White Collar
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fic, M/M, Schmoop, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless schmoop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to mergatrude for read-through, encouragement and the title.

Clinton spent the run-up to the speeches feeling awkward and nervous, but it turned out fine. The guests were attentive, they laughed in the right places, raised their glasses and then it was over. He could relax. He rescued two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter and handed one to Neal, who accepted it with a smile.

"That was good," Neal said. "You have great timing."

"You already knew that." Clinton leered, making Neal grin.

Neal swayed closer and his elbow brushed Clinton's side. "As best man, aren't you supposed to be dancing with the bridesmaid?"

"I think Angela's happy to skip that part." Clinton sipped his champagne and watched Angela and her girlfriend Lee pause on the small dance floor to exchange pleasantries with the brides. Diana threw her head back and laughed at something Lee said, and Christie looked over her shoulder and caught Clinton's eye. She beckoned.

"I think our presence is required," said Neal in his ear. He set both their glasses down on a nearby table and took Clinton's hand. "Shall we?"

They moved onto the floor, Neal leading easily, making Clinton feel light and happy. He pressed his cheek to Neal's and breathed in his scent—warm skin and the faint tingle of cologne. "I can see why they write songs about this."

Neal rewarded him with a chaste press of lips to his jaw and turned them to avoid running out of room, keeping Clinton close the whole time. The dance floor was filling up, and the straight couples outnumbered the gay ones now: Diana's parents, Reese and Clara Hughes, Blake and his wife, Peter and Elizabeth Burke. Elizabeth gave them a small wave and a grin, and when they turned again, Clinton felt Neal's answering smile against his cheek.

Diana and Christie appeared at their side, and Neal stopped dancing to welcome them. "Congratulations. You're glowing."

"So are you," said Diana. "So, when are you guys going to tie the knot?"

Clinton and Neal exchanged glances. Neal's eyes were bright with laughter and challenge. "How about it?"

"Sure." Clinton shrugged, hiding the skip in his pulse.

Neal squeezed his hand where no one could see. His grin was dazzling. "Pretty soon then," he told Diana. She and Christie danced off, satisfied, and Neal looked at Clinton. "You know I'm going to hold you to that, right?"

"Good." Clinton kissed him. They'd been together just shy of two years, they weren't even living together, and they were engaged. He had to press his lips together to keep from announcing it to the world.

 

*

 

Peter and Elizabeth found them by the floor-to-ceiling windows, looking out over the city lights. Neal's arm was wrapped around Clinton's waist.

"It's so beautiful," said Elizabeth, moving toward the glass.

Peter eyed Neal suspiciously. "You look smug. What did you do?"

"Nothing yet," said Neal, "but Clinton's promised to make an honest man of me."

There was a split second while Peter translated that, and then handshakes and hugs and Elizabeth beaming ear to ear. She kissed Clinton's cheek and then put her hand on Peter's arm. "Aww, look, honey! Our little Neal is all grown up."

"It's about time," said Peter. He looked ready to break out the cigars.

Neal rolled his eyes, but he couldn't hide his grin. Watching him and the Burkes rib each other, Clinton felt a contentment unfurling inside himself, a satisfaction with his life that wasn't new, but was deeper and more confident. These weren't just colleagues or people who liked him: they really were family.


End file.
